Secrets of Evolution
by oOLittle OneOo
Summary: In Cybertron's youth there were four final forms of evolution. The Hybrid race had been hunted down and destroyed by the Decepticons when they had refused to help bring Cybertron to its knee's. Many thought that the Hybrid race had been hunted to extinction, but on one fateful day Primus chose to show his children the truth. !NOTICE! -EDITING IN PROCESS- NO UPDATES FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1, A Fateful Battle

Hey Everybody!  
This is my first Transformers fic so I hope that everyone enjoys it.  
Reviews are always nice and I don't mind taking criticism, that stuff is always helpful.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the Transformers series, lets just get this streight. If I did... well that would be awesome.

On with the fic!

* * *

"Please Ratchet! I'm absolutely fine!" cried Bumblebee desperately trying to pull away from the old medic. "You know I can look after myself." He said sending a pleading look back into the Rec. Room begging for someone to lend him a hand, only to be met with sympathetic looks.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not. You've missed every check-up since you arrived here, I let it pass until now and I'm finally sick of it. I don't care if you're scared slagless, you're getting one!" grumbled Ratchet keeping a firm grip on the young spy's wrist only to realise he was grabbing thin air.

"Primus damn that youngling! How does he keep running off like that!" he yelled pulling out a wrench and throwing it at the nearest bot which unfortunately happened to be Jazz. "Ay! Watch where ya throw tha' thing Doc!" he yelped rubbing his dented helm and picking up the wrench with his free hand. "Wha' ya throwing a tantrum over now?" he asked handing the fuming medic back his wrench.

"That slagging spy of yours, that's who; he ran away from me again!" growled Ratchet stomping his way down to the med bay with Jazz. The saboteur laughed, "Give it up Doc, ya neva' gonna catch that youngling. Trust meh. He ain't mah best spy for nothin' ya know." He said nonchalantly. "That doesn't mean he doesn't have to have check-ups just like every other bot on this base; even Optimus isn't aloud out of them." Ratchet said opening the med bay doors only to be met with a shrill alarm.

"_Decepticon attack in Sector 4. Attention all available troops, Decepticon attack in Sector 4."_ called Red Alert through the speakers. Ratchet swore, "Fraggin Decepticons just have to attack every other orn don't they." He muttered dangerously turning to face Jazz only to find him gone. "This is the reason I hate that bots unit! They make feel like I'm fraggin' insane!" he yelled before calling for Wheeljack and Preceptor.

* * *

The battle was in full swing above ground, shots were being fired seemingly at random and Seekers shot overhead blasting whoever was unfortunate enough to have been caught in their sights.

Crouching behind a shallow outcropping, Bumblebee slowed his intakes before firing his rifle; giving a quiet cheer as his shot went straight through a Decepticons helm. Brawn, who had been trying to get said Decepticon off him, gave a nod of thanks in the direction the shot had come from before charging at the next Decepticon.

Smiling lightly at Brawn's recklessness, Bumblebee set his eye on the next target when he heard a war cry coming from his left. Glancing towards the cry, he saw the twins leaping in the air from another outcropping nearby and hitching a ride on two of the Seekers that were shooting by.

Jet Judo; probably one of the twins most reckless ideas... coming second only to painting either Prowl or Ratchet bright pink and gluing glitter to their frames first thing in the morning. Chuckling despite himself, he turned back to the battle.

Switching the settings on his rifle back to automatic, he launched himself over the outcropping and joined the fray. Using a quick transformation, he moved the extra wheel's on his back down to his heels and began skating across the battlefield; dodging mech's legs and occasionally shooting up at a Decepticon as he zipped past.

The next thing he knew he had been grabbed from behind and thrown up into the air. "Woah!" cried Bumblebee as he began to fall only to be caught by none other than Starscream. "Let go of me Screamer!" yelled Bumblebee pounding at the Seekers arms in an effort to make Starscream let go.

Starscream cackled and dropped the young scout behind one of the larger outcroppings a few miles away from the battle field. Bumblebee tried to scramble to his feet but Starscream slammed his own foot down onto his chassis as he landed causing Bumblebee to cry out in pain as it dented under the Seekers weight.

"Well well, look what we have here; the little scout." Starscream cackled leered down at the small scout struggling underneath his foot. "I know what you are Auto-scum. Or should I say Half-breed." he sneered only to break into laughter when he saw the indescribable fear in the younglings optics. "That's right, I finally found you. Your kind has become all but a legend now. I intend to end that here, soon everyone will know what you truly are; a filthy half-bread!" he cackled.

Bumblebee hissed menacingly at the Seeker, only to have the foot on his chassis apply further pressure making him wince. Starscream pulled something out of his subspace and held it before the minibot's face, "You see this? It has a virus in it that will finally prove to be your undoing."

"How you managed to keep your secret for so long I will never know, but this virus will bring those hybrid systems you have stored somewhere in that thick helm of yours back to the surface and keep them there." He leered clutching the dart in his fist.

"This'll probably hurt. After all, I invented it. But then again so did Shockwave so it'll be double the fun!"

* * *

"RATCHET! WE NEED HELP HERE!" yelled Sideswipe bursting into the med bay, his twin following soon after carrying someone securely in his arms. Swearing, he instructed Preceptor to finish repairing the stray plasma shot that had clipped Cliffjumper's shoulder before hurrying over to where the twins were holding a screaming and thrashing bot down on a berth.

"Who is it and what happened?" he barked pushing Sideswipe out of the way only to freeze when he saw who it was. "We didn't see what happened, but Hound said he saw Bumblebee fighting Starscream before he lost sight of him." He explained as Ratchet injected something into the minibot's system. "By the time we found him, he had already started spasming. He was murmuring something as well but we couldn't make it out" Finished Sideswipe as Bee's cries began to lessen to a whimper.

Ratchet frowned as he spied something sticking out of Bumblebee's neck cables. Carefully prying it out, he examined the small dart before his eyes widened in shock and his gaze flickered down to Bumblebee. "No, Impossible..." he muttered before laying the dart aside and connecting a cable to a port in the young spy's wrist.

"What's wrong? What happened to him?" asked Sunstreaker frowning deeply. Everybot knew that Sunstreaker hated Minibot's with a passion, but it seemed that Bumblebee was a unique exception.

Ignoring the twins' questions, Ratchet quickly ran a diagnostic and found the virus that had infected Bumblebee's systems. One he found the base code his eyes widened once again and he began scanning Bumblebee's frame.

The twins shared a questioning glance when Bumblebee's back suddenly arched off the berth and a devastating scream broke through his vocal processor. "Ratchet, what's happening!" yelled Sideswipe as the minibot's frame began to drastically alter under his hands.

"Step back!" barked Ratchet quickly before doing the same. Bumblebee's entire frame began to contract, becoming more streamlined while his spinal strut suddenly extended at the base, becoming an elongated tail of sorts and his hands also shrank while short claw-like blades emerged from his fingertips.

His bright yellow paint began to peel off, leaving behind a glossy silver sheen. Then to the twins and Ratchet's surprise; Bumblebee's sensory horns unfolded to become a pair of rounded feline ears and a pair of canines emerged from Bee's denta.

Finally, Bee's eyes shot open revealing his optics that were no longer a gentle blue but a bright emerald green. For a moment Bumblebee lay still before in a flurry of metal he was up on his feet and making a break towards the doors.

"Wheeljack! Grab him!" yelled Ratchet as the surprised engineer came walking through the doors carrying a box of medical energon. To Ratchet's shock, when Wheeljack saw Bumblebee racing towards him he quickly shoved the box onto an empty berth just in time for Bumblebee to jump into his arms.

The Minibot turned feline had curled up into a ball in the engineer's arms, shivering like a leaf and burying his face into Wheeljack's chassis. After failing to coax Bumblebee into telling him what had happened, Wheeljack's face went dark and the panels on the sides of his head began to glow an angry red.

"What did you do to him!" he yelled, shocking everyone in the room. After all, Wheeljack wasn't known to explode... emotionally anyway. Ratchet blinked before turning around and picking up the dart he had found in the minibot's neck cables.

"If you want to blame something then blame this, a Decepticon dart. I found it in his neck cables when the twins carried him in screaming." He explained. Wheeljack looked shocked but enraged at the same time as he clutched Bumblebee closer to his chassis, hushing him softly.

"How long, Wheeljack?" asked Ratchet stepping towards the engineer. "How long what?" said Wheeljack turning his body away to shield Bumblebee from view and possible harm. "Don't play dumb Wheeljack, for how long have you known what he was?"

Wheeljack sighed, "Since the beginning, a few Orn's after Bumblebee first arrived. He came to me asking for help; his systems were playing up since the code that locked this side of him in hibernation was starting to break down. Not surprising seeing how rushed it had been done." He muttered.

~FLASHBACK~

_A soft knock echoed across the lab, "Wheeljack, you there?" asked a timid voice. Wheeljack turned around and spotted Bumblebee standing in the doorway. "Oh 'Bee, what are you doing down here?" he asked putting down his latest experiment and motioning for the Minibot to come inside. Spotting the bots nervousness he laughed, "Don't worry, there's nothing explosive in here. Well... I don't think there is." He added after a few seconds. _

_Bumblebee just smiled and took a few steps into the lab. "Wheeljack... I need your help, but..." he paused and looked towards the door warily. Looking down at his feet, he continued, "I'm scared... you're the only one I can trust not to tell anyone. You won't tell will you!" he stuttered. _

_Wheeljack looked down at Bumblebee stunned. "No 'Bee. I promise; I'm a bot of my word. Besides, I'm your friend aren't I?" he asked. Bumblebee nodded giving Wheeljack a small grin. "Now what's the problem?" he asked kneeling down to be at Bumblebee's height. Bumblebee hesitated a few seconds before he suddenly started to transform. _

_In only a few moments, a lithe silver and black panther was sitting before him, looking down nervously and barely coming up to his thigh. A few nano seconds later, he transformed back into his alt. form only for it to have taken on a different appearance; he now had a smaller streamline body as well as a pair of small rounded ears atop his helm and a thin tail extending from the base of his spinal strut that was flicking nervously around his feet. _

_Wheeljack could only gape at the Minibot, "You're a Hybrid!" he yelled only to be shushed loudly by Bumblebee. "Don't you dare say anything to anyone, Wheeljack! Please, I need your help." He begged, his deep emerald optics gazing up at the engineer. "Some of my hybrid systems are coming out of hibernation and it's starting to show. Please Wheeljack, I'm not ready for everybot to know yet and you're the only bot I can trust with this." _

_Wheeljack smiled softly and rubbed the top of the hybrids helm. "Don't worry, 'Bee. I'll help ya."_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

"I made him a promise; now I intend to keep it." Said Wheeljack as he stared down Ratchet, daring him to try and take the small hybrid in his arms away from him. After a few tense moments, Ratchet sighed. "Very well Wheeljack; I'll leave him be... for now. When he wakes up I want answers and I won't stop till I get them." The old medic warned.

Wheeljack frowned at his friend before nodding and turning towards the entrance of the med-bay. "I'll be sure to come get you when he wakes up. I'll be in my lab." He said curtly before disappearing from sight. Silence dominated the med-bay as the doors hissed shut, that was, until Cliffjumper opened his big mouth. "What in the name of Primus just happened...?" he murmured.

Sideswipe smirked, "It seems... our little 'Bee has been keeping some secrets from us." He said only to be hit by a wrench. "If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from Bumblebee." growled the Medic.

"What! Why!" whined the mischievous twin. "Do you know nothing of your own planets history? Optimus would know more about this than I do but, until recently it seems, the Hybrids were thought to be extinct. Bumblebee has been hiding all this time for a reason; his race was slaughtered by the Decepticons and we can safely assume that the they would have done the same to him if he hadn't have hidden himself amongst our ranks. That youngling is probably scared out of his processor right now." He said pointing his wrench at the doors of the medbay.

"Hybrids are famous for acting upon their instincts; he'll probably attack you without a second thought... Wait, what am I saying? If we're lucky he might try and claw your face out. Save us all the trouble of doing it ourselves..." hummed the medic with a wistful smile on his face.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.  
Remermber that reviews are always appreciated here! ^^


	2. Chapter 2, A Brutal Past

Hello Everybody!

I apologise in advance for how long it's taken to publish this next chapter and also for how short it is...  
Even though it school holidays at the moment over here I've been working quite a bit as well and school has been getting in the way as well.

Well, on with the next Chapter!

* * *

Wheeljack sighed heavily as he rubbed Bumblebee's helm; no doubt by now the news of Bumblebee's Hybrid form had spread through the Ark. In his opinion, this was quite possibly the worst time for Bumblebee's true identity to have been revealed; morale was low enough at it was. While the Autobot's may have won this battle, they were losing the war.

Sometimes he wondered what may have happened if the Hybrids had joined the Autobot's rather than staying neutral.

A soft whimper brought Wheeljack back out of this thoughts and he turned his attention to the young bot resting on the birth in front of him. Bumblebee had curled himself up into a tight ball and tears had begun rolling down his cheeks. Frowning sadly, Wheeljack lifted his best friend onto his lap and moved to sit down on the birth, hushing at the young hybrid.

"It's alright Bumblebee, everything is going to be ok. You'll see."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other end of the base, a meeting was being held. As suspected it was the young Minibot (or was it hybrid?) that was the main topic of discussion.

"I can't believe this! Bumblebee has been on this base for three years now and he's never said a word about being one of those feral beasts! Do we mean nothing to him!" ranted Cliffjumper only to be silenced when Optimus slammed his fist into the table.

"You best watch your tongue Cliffjumper because I will not have anybody rubbing Bumblebee's face in the dirt. While it's true that Bumblebee isn't who we all thought he was he is still one of our companions. Or have you so readily forgotten how many times he has saved you from a certain off lining." Optimus all but growled.

Cliffjumper sneered but lowered his eyes to the ground.

"The Hybrids, to use Cliffjumper's words, are not 'feral beasts'. While many of us know of them there are only a few of us who know how they came to be." said Optimus settling back down into his seat.

"In Cybertron's youth, there were four final forms of evolution not three. They consisted of Grounders, the Flyers, Triple-changers and finally, as the high council decided to call them, the Cybertronian Hybrids."

"They Hybrids used to live peacefully with the other Cybertronian's until the war began. While they had more animalistic features than our own they also had the instincts of the animals they took their forms after, therefore many were stronger than the average Cybertronian."

Cliffjumper scowled, "So what you're telling me is that these mutts are more advanced than we are?"

Jazz seethed. "That's strike number two Cliffjumper." hissed the TIC narrowing his eyes. His famous drawl dwindling in his anger. "Ya won't like what happens when you reach number three."

Optimus cleared his throat, "As I was saying, because of their strength the Decepticons had tried to recruit them, but when the Hybrids refused to take part in the bloodshed, the Decepticons began to hunt them down, fearing that they hybrids would use their strength against them and join the Autobot's."

"Our history calls it the Great Culling, and it truly was."

"The Hybrid's were hunted as a sport and when they were caught, many were killed in a most brutal fashion while some were tagged and released to be hunted once again until they were finally destroyed."

"Until now, I thought none had survived."

The room was silent; it appeared that none had known about the true extent of the culling. "Wait, so you mean Bumblebee was able to survive all that?" asked Bluestreak. Optimus nodded, "Apparently so."

Bluestreak head dropped, "Poor 'Bee. I wonder if he knows what happened to his family." He said softly.

The twins shared a glance and scowled. "And we through we had it bad." murmured Sideswipe. His twin did nothing but nod.

* * *

I apologise again since this chapter isn't really that long.

I hope you all enjoyed reading! Please don't forget to review!


End file.
